


Destin

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Class Differences, F/M, Ficlet, Introspection, POV First Person
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Méchant destin vraiment, Gwen, ce qu’on garde séparés, ce qui me met dans un piédestal qu’aujourd’hui, pour la première fois, je déteste.
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 1





	Destin

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Destin**

Adieu. Quoi d’autre pourrais-je dire ? Quels mots rendraient meilleur ce contexte, cet étrange vortex de sensations qui ne me laisse en paix.

Laisse-moi savoir _quoi d’autre je pourrais te dire,_ Gwen. Guenièvre ? Peux-tu m’entendre ?

Tu savais depuis le premier moment que toi et moi on ne aurait pu jamais devenu ‘nous’, que le destin était marqué par la différent origine de notre sang, dans ce royaume stupide et ignorant du fait que tu es probablement plus noble que je pourrais jamais être.

Le sort avait ce plan pour nous, et rien d’autre. Et tu es là, immobile, tandis que je mens à moi-même, en te disant qu’aujourd’hui n’y a rien que je peux faire pour dépasser les barrières qui nous séparent. Et tu gardes ton calme habituel, tu ne te laisses pas aller à ces cries, à ces protestes qu’inconsciemment j’espérais entendre.

Méchant destin vraiment, Gwen, ce qu’on garde séparés, ce qui me met dans un piédestal qu’aujourd’hui, pour la première fois, je déteste.

Méchant destin qui t’apaise, qui te laisse toute seule avec ton désespoir, mais avec une ombre de reddition dans le visage qui me blesse plus que devoir te laisser où tu es, avec la seule vaine promesse de l’avenir.

Un jour je vais être roi, Guenièvre. Je vais être ton roi. Et tu sais combien je veux que tu sois à mes côtés, que tu sois prêt à me soutenir, jour après jour, en allant ensemble à la rencontre de l’éternité.

Mais je ne possède pas cette éternité pour te la donner. Je ne possède rien, même pas la force nécessaire pour admettre avec moi-même que ce que je ressens m’accable, qu’il me noie.

Comment peut être un bon roi un homme qui affronte risques mortels, quitte à se laisser inhiber par la terreur de ses mêmes émotions ? Comment peut être un bon roi qui saurait tuer un homme à la main, mais ne sait pas comment affronter le sort, comment faire taire les murmures du destin et des conventions, tous ces tristes voix qui crient qu’il est mauvais ce que je fais ?

Et qu’est-ce qui est mauvais ? Mon t’abandonner aujourd’hui ou ne savoir pas si demain j’aurais le courage de revenir pour toi ?

Tout était plus simple quand tu croyais que je sois seulement un vantard qui vivait pour la gloire. Peut-être aujourd’hui aucun des deux serai forcé à souffrir ce que grève sur nous, seulement parce que tu as décidé de croire qu’il se cachait autre chose sous le masque que je port.

Mais probablement tu avais raison la première fois. Je suis vraiment un vantard, je vis vraiment pour la gloire. Rarement il m’arrive de commettre des actes qui surprennent même moi, mais pas pour ça est licite penser que je sois quelqu’un mieux de ce que je semble.

Et tout ça m’a emmené dans la très douce magie des lèvres d’une servant, d’une servant qui pour moi est bien plus important que toutes les princesses du monde, Gwen, et tu sais ça. Sauf que je ne peux pas être le prince que tu désires.

Pour la première fois depuis que je suis né, je voudrais renverser tous les directives paternelles, laisser couler la magie, et demander à gens qu’aujourd’hui je méprise un remède pour tout ça, une potion qui rende mon sang rouge comme le tien.

Mais ici aussi le sort a accompli son maléfice barbare. Je suis le prince, fil de roi Uther, l’homme qui pour la magie a tué et tuerait encore. Et tu es une servant, près de moi tant que me coupes le souffle en chemin, mais tellement loin que je ne peux pas percevoir la chaleur de ta présence.

Tu ne vas jamais savoir tout ça. Comme ne le va savoir personne. Mon insouciance apparente continuera à me protéger jour après jour. Et tu...je t’ai fait d’une façon participant de mon sort mesquin, je ne vais pas t’accabler aussi du poids de mes pensées.

Il y a déjà trop doleur dans l’air.

Cependant, quand tu es ici, je ne peux pas sentir la présence du doleur.

Un jour on va vaincre le destin même, Guenièvre.


End file.
